


Family Doesn't Have To Be Blood

by introverted_giraffe



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_giraffe/pseuds/introverted_giraffe
Summary: Reggie can tell that this fight his parents are having is worse than the rest. When he decides that he has had enough, he finds himself at Sunset Curve's studio, where Luke and Alex already are. The boys have a lot to talk about, but one thing they know is that family doesn't have to be blood.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Family Doesn't Have To Be Blood

Reggie knew that this fight was worse than the others. His parents sounded angrier than usual and the words being thrown around were harsher. Reggie hadn't realized that it could get worse, but somehow it has. The rock music blasting from his speakers wasn't even enough to drown out the constant yelling. Dropping down onto his bed, Reggie put his head in his hands, trying to keep the tears that were forming from falling down his face. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. His parents were obviously not happy together, and they haven't been for a long time. They yell at each other over every little thing, and now it seems like half the time it's about Reggie and his involvement in Sunset Curve. That's how this fight started. Reggie had asked if he could borrow some money from them so he could buy new strings for his bass, and it rapidly descended into insults being launched at each other. 

Finally, Reggie decided that he had enough of this. He shut off his music and walked over to the window. He quickly slid it open and climbed out. Reggie found his bike around the side of the house and took off in the direction of his band's studio. He knew Luke would be there for sure; he'd been living at the studio since he ran out on his parents. He didn't expect to see Alex's car parked outside of the garage when he arrived. Alex rarely stayed at the studio when they weren't practicing late. 

As Reggie got off of his bike and set it against the side of the garage, he realized that he had started crying at some point during his ride there. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide the fact that he was crying from the guys, and he almost turned around and left, not sure that he wanted to explain what was going on with him. Reggie took a deep breath and walked through the doors into their studio. The first thing that he noticed was Luke and Alex sitting on the couch, Alex's head in Luke's lap. The second thing he noticed was Alex's red eyes and tear-stained face. 

Luke and Alex both look up when Reggie walks in. They pause for a second, taking in the tears running down Reggie's face. Luke pats the empty spot on the couch, signaling for Reggie to sit. Reggie moves without hesitation and practically falls down onto the couch next to Luke. 

"What's wrong Reggie?" Alex asks quietly.

"I feel like I should be asking you that question Alex," Reggie responds.

Alex lets out a shaky laugh, "I told my parents that I'm gay tonight."

Reggie looked at Alex, surprise showing on his face. "You actually told them? I assume it didn't go so well?" 

"They told me that they don't want to see me again," Alex took a deep breath, tears forming in his eyes again, "I packed some of my stuff and came here. I didn't know what else to do."

Alex still had his head in Luke's lap, so Luke started to run his hand through his hair, "You made the right decision coming here, Alex. We'll always stand behind you. Right, Reggie?" 

Luke looked at Reggie, who nodded. "Absolutely. You're one of my best friends. I would do anything for you."

A wide smile spread across Alex's face, "I love you guys, you know that right?"

Luke and Reggie both smiled back at him. Reggie put his hand on Alex's shoulder, "We know Alex. We love you too, man." 

Alex smiled again before sitting up and facing Reggie. "Ok, now that you heard my sob story, why were you crying?"

Reggie's smile dropped when he remembered his parent's argument. He took a deep breath before telling the boys what had happened. 

"I asked my parents for some money to buy new strings for my bass. My dad started saying that it was a waste of money and that I should get a real job instead of being in a 'stupid band that isn't going anywhere'. My mom tried to tell him to let it go and just give me the money, but that made him angry so he started yelling at her."

Reggie felt Luke put his arm around his shoulders. Alex grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"After that, they just kept yelling, throwing insults at each other for over an hour. I couldn't take it anymore so I snuck out and came here." Reggie paused, took a breath, then continued, "I don't get why they're still together. It would just be easier for everyone if they just get divorced."

Reggie could feel himself tearing up again. He didn't want his parents to get divorced, but he knew that it would make the fighting stop. What he wanted was a family that loved each other and cared for each other unconditionally. Reggie was suddenly aware of the pressure of Luke's arms on his shoulders and the feeling of Alex's hand holding his. He was struck with the realization that he does have that family that fits the picture that he painted in his head. 

"Hey, guys?" Reggie asked quietly.

"Yeah, Reg?" Luke responded.

"Family doesn't have to be blood, right?"

"Absolutely not." Alex said, "You guys are my family, and I don't need anyone else."

"Alex is right." Insisted Luke, "The three of us are a family. We love each other and I would do absolutely anything for either of you." 

As Luke pulled Alex and Reggie into a big hug, Reggie realized that all he needed was right there in this this room.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with the ending and I know its pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
